Chip bonding is an interconnection approach for bonding chips to a substrate. The chips to be bonded are usually placed on a separation table with marks thereon facing upward and then are bonded onto a bonding table by a chip carrier. Existing chip bonding apparatus needs to pick up the chip from the separation table, pass it through a long-distance linear transportation to reach the bonding table, and bond it onto the bonding table, which significantly limits the bonding throughput. In addition, when bonding the chips to the substrate on the bonding table, there are different requirements on the orientation of the mark surfaces on the chip. Some of the chips are required to be bonded with the mark surfaces facing upward, while others are required to be bonded with the mark surfaces facing downward. Thus, it is necessary to choose a corresponding bonding apparatus to meet the requirement of mark surface orientation during bonding, leading to an additional reduction in throughput.